Preferred Workout
by AnnaMichelle
Summary: Written by JessicaBaylee the idiot broke her computer . After today, Jeff has a new workout plan. Jeff/Shannon


Okay, well, Jessica is a retard and broke her keyboard so I'm stuck with writing her slash fic. She's been texting to me and it's taken us 7 hours to get the entire thing done. Anyway, review her sucky attempt at slash! ~A.M.

J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S

"Hey Matt, I'm off. I'll meet you at the gym later" shouted Jeff Hardy as he walked out of the hotel room, that he was currently sharing with his brother, without waiting for a reply.

Jeff always was the impatient brother and he knew how long Matt took in the bathroom so he chose to make his own way to the gym. He decided to walk knowing that it was only two blocks away from the hotel

He arrived ten minutes later and went directly to the front desk. The woman behind it just ushered him through knowing that Vince McMahon had paid for any use of the gym by his superstars. Jeff made his way through the double doors on his left and went down a few corridors before he found the locker rooms. He sat down on one of the benches and took his shirt and shoes off. He then put his purple sports shirt on and changed his trousers into knee-length, black shorts. He went over to the mirror and tied his purple and red hair into a bun.

"Damn the colours coming out. I'll have to buy some more dye on my way home," he said quietly to himself.

He walked into the gym and walked straight over to the chin-up machine where he adjusted with the weight and set himself up on it before gently starting the movements, so as not to sprain anything. He was just getting comfortable in the movements when he looked over to the side of the gym and saw a familiar face.  
"Shannon" he breathed to himself.

Jeff got down from the machine and slowly made his way over to where Shannon was standing, wringing his hands together with nervousness. He didn't know what it was about Shannon that made him so edgy, that made him want him so much. He had never told anyone about his feelings for Shannon, as much as he wanted to… and he did… he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Shannon was a very close friend of the Hardy family and Jeff knew that if he told him about his feelings and he didn't appreciate it, it could ruin a whole lot of friendship between all of them, then there was the fact that Shannon was engaged to Crystal, although nobody… other than Shannon… actually liked her.

"Hey man," said Shannon enthusiastically, noticing his friend and offering his hand for a high-five.

"Hey," Jeff replied, nervousness creeping into his voice while accepting Shannon's offer.

"How's it going man?"

"Yeah, good. Other than the constant jobbing on TV, everything's dandy," Jeff said sarcastically, forgetting briefly, his nervousness.

"Awww poor baby," Shannon said, ruffling Jeff's hair playfully. "At least your on television man, I am at HWA".

"Yeah I know," said Jeff, trying to push aside the spark that went through him when Shannon went for his hair.

"So you wanna go get some lunch… catch up a little. I don't get to see you much anymore"

"Yeah I know, sorry 'bout that. It's just… difficult. I only just got here; I need to work out a bit."

"Bullshit, you look great… seriously. Can't you bunk off just once… for me?" Shannon said pushing his bottom lip out slightly knowing that Jeff couldn't resist a pout.

"Ohh…OK!!! Let me have a shower first though," he said, heading towards the locker room, stripping himself of his shirt and shorts as he walked in. He turned around to the body of Shannon.

"Jesus, dude… you scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry, I just… felt like having a… shower myself." Jeff looked at him, seeing something in his eyes, something he didn't know if he liked. He then got nervous, realizing he was going to be taking a shower with Shannon. He felt his cock throb from excitement and anxiety and his mouth went dry, he unconsciously licked his lips to wet them.

"Right… ok," he said, the nervousness creeping into his voice once more. Shannon stripped himself of everything, standing in front of Jeff in all his naked glory. Jeff couldn't help himself; he looked over Shannon's body, his eyes stopping at his very large and thick member, his eyes lingering there for a few seconds before tearing themselves away. He brought his hands down to his own boxers and hooked his thumbs in the waistband ready to pull them down, when two hands grabbed his. He looked up to see the glittering emerald eyes of Shannon.

"Let me take care of this for you first," said Shannon with a sly smile, slowly moving his hand to Jeff's hard cock over the thin material of his boxers. Jeff took a sharp intake of breath and lolled his head back ever so slightly. "Does that feel good?" Shannon questioned. Jeff couldn't speak to he just gave Shannon a nod.

Shannon hooked his own thumbs in the waistband of Jeff's boxers and pulled them down painfully slowly. He pulled them down to Jeff's ankles and motioned for him to step out of them, which he did. Shannon ran his hands slowly up Jeff's legs, stopping at his thighs stroking them. He replaced his stroking fingers with his mouth soon after and kissed, licked and nipped at the sensitive flesh of the inside of his thighs, purposely avoiding Jeff's pulsing cock, knowing it would drive him nuts.

"God, Shannon… please" Jeff pleaded looking down and locking eyes with Shannon, seeing the mischief in them and hoping to God that Shannon was going to put him out of his misery soon. Shannon, after hearing Jeff's pleas and seeing the lust in his eyes, could no longer resist. He brought his mouth up so that it was directly level with Jeff's cock and blew hot air on the tip. Jeff moaned loudly, causing Shannon to take a swipe at the purple head, taking all the pre-cum away on the tip of his tongue, relishing the salty, addictive taste of it. Jeff was shuddering hard with pleasure now and rested his right hand on the wall beside him. Shannon couldn't help but notice the way Jeff's body was reacting and took the purple head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

"Jesus… FUCK!!!" Jeff screamed out as the pleasure of having his cock sucked racked through his body. Shannon slowly lowered his head further down Jeff's vein covered cock until he was deep-throating him, with long hard sucks. Jeff's knees nearly buckled when he felt his tip hit the back of Shannon's throat and he felt his orgasm approaching hard and fast as he took hold of Shannon by the hair and started thrusting into his mouth. Shannon smiled around him, knowing that it wasn't going to take much longer for Jeff to release. He reached his hands up and gave each of Jeff's balls a gentle squeeze, pushing Jeff over the edge.

"SHANNON!!!" He shouted loudly as he shot his seed into the awaiting mouth. Seconds later he collapsed onto the floor, panting hard. Shannon crawled up to him and straddled him, lowering his lips to Jeff's, sharing the taste of Jeff's seed. Jeff put his hands firmly on Shannon's hips. He could feel Shannon's hardness rubbing against his stomach causing his own cock to stir again.

"Jeff…" Shannon whispered in between kisses. He pulled himself up and looked Jeff directly in the eye. "Fuck me". Jeff looked at him nervously but nodded, wanting this more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. Shannon crawled off of him and went over to his bag, pulling out a bottle of baby lotion and crawling back to Jeff, handing it to him. Jeff snapped open the cap and poured a sufficient amount on his hands, looking over at Shannon who was now lying on his back, waiting. He moved over to Shannon and knelt between his open legs. He ran his hand down Shannon's stomach, giving his cock a quick squeeze on his way down, loving the gasping sounds coming from the back of Shannon's throat. He gently pushed one of his fingers into Shannon's opening, slipping it in easily. He started to stroke the inside of Shannon. Shannon let out a loud gasp as Jeff stroked a certain part inside him. Jeff noted that and started to stroke it over and over, relentlessly, loving the feel of Shannon writhing beneath him. He took out his finger and then repeated the same motions again with two fingers, until he was happy that Shannon had been prepared sufficiently.

"Jeff… please… Your cock… in me… NOW!!!" said Shannon breathlessly. Jeff only hesitated to put some baby oil on his hardened cock before leveling it with Shannon's opening. Shannon looked up into Jeff's twin emerald eyes, wide-eyed as Jeff made eye contact with him before gently pushing his head into Shannon. Shannon yelped in pain making Jeff want to stop. He didn't want to hurt Shannon…ever.

"More… please," whimpered Shannon. Jeff obliged and slowly pushed his cock fully into Shannon. He settled there for a moment, letting Shannon get used to the new sensations and letting himself get his breath back. After about thirty seconds Jeff gently pulled out, thrusting back in straight away. He heard Shannon let out a loud moan as he pulled himself out and re-angled himself. He thrust back in hearing Shannon scream out in pleasure, letting him know that he had hit Shannon's sweet spot. He thrust out and in again and taking hold of Shannon's quivering cock and stroking it in time of his thrusts. He began to feel his orgasm coming and started to thrust into Shannon harder and harder, leaning to down to capture Shannon's lips with his own. They started to wrestle their tongues together when Shannon broke free.

"Jeff… SHIT… I'm cu-," he shouted as his seed spilled over in Jeff's hand. Jeff felt Shannon tighten around his own cock and released his own seed into Shannon, screaming his name out at the same time. Jeff pulled out and collapsed on top of Shannon, getting his breath back, feeling their sweat covered skin rubbing together

"God, Shannon," Jeff said while sitting up and leaning against the wall. "I have wanted to do that forever"

"So why didn't you"

"I didn't want to fuck anything up. I don't think I could've handled you pushing me away".

"Jeff, I would have never pushed you away. Even if I wasn't interested, which I am… and always was, I am not homophobic. I would have been there for you".

"I know that. I think I just needed an excuse not to"

"Wh…" Shannon was cut off by the locker room door opening. A tall man walked in. He had curly brown hair that went just below his shoulders and had chocolate coloured eyes. He looked down at the sight of the two naked men, noticing their fear of being caught out. He chuckled and looked at the oldest of the two.

"You finally told him then bro?"

"Wha… Matt…" Jeff couldn't speak.

"Oh c'mon, as if it wasn't blatantly obvious that you two wanted each-other, although I can't say I approve of doing it in such a… public place" Matt said with a smirk. "You two should get showered, you both look a mess. I am going to go and work out. See you at the hotel bro, Shannon.

"…Yeah" said the two of them as they got up. They got showered up and went back to Jeff's hotel room to repeat the earlier scene.

J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S

REVIEW!!! ~A.M.


End file.
